Ice Cream Maker Guy
One of the most controversial and divisive figures in the entire Galaxy, the Ice Cream Maker Guy, or Willrow Hood, as he liked to be known, was awesome. Early Life Willrow was born in Indiana and was accepted into the prestigious Coruscant Academy of Culinary Arts and Ninjas at the age of 12. A quick Study, Willrow repeatedly wowed his teachers and classmates with his ability to both create new flavors using household cleaning agents, and effortlessly fight off any number of attackers armed only with kitchen utensils. Unfortunately all that changed when he was abrubtly expelled from the Academy for engaging in an improper relationship with one of its trustees. The Dark Times Despite his expulsion, Willrow continued to pursue his loves of cooking and fighting, taking a job preparing refreshments for a local fight club. It was here that he met a young Corellian woman named Chula Juana, whom he eventually married. Just months after his marriage, Willrow was tragically thrust onto the stage of Galactic Politics after his wife was caught in the cross-fire of a battle between Imperial Stormtroopers and a group of militant Jawas. The Jawas had siezed control of the Coruscant Sports Authority and demanded the release of a certain imprisoned Jawa who had been arrested for wearing a New York Goliaths helmet. Willrow's wife was shot by the troopers as she tried to exit the building after purchasing season tickets to the Coruscant Banthas Field Hockey Team. Willrow tried to have local law enforcement look into the matter, but, since Stormtroopers were involved, it was considered an Imperial matter. Willrow hired an attorney from the Coruscant under-city and sued the Empire for wrongful death, naming The Emperor as a defendant. This created a Galactic media sensation, with some news outlets calling it the "Trial of the Century." The Emperor launched a Galactic media blitz with the intention of smearing Willrow- depicting him as a low-level drug dealer, and a dangerous insurgent. Eventually, the case was dismissed when the Imperial Judge was killed by Darth Vader. During a news interview, Willrow pubicly vowed that he would avenge his wife's death. Renewal and Discovery Penniless and depressed, Willrow left Coruscant and headed toward the Outer Rim hoping to find a job. After a brief stint as a Handmaiden on Naboo, Willrow was hired as a line cook at the Cloud City mining facility on Bespin. Here he slowly began to forget his problems and worked diligently preparing food for the city's workers. When Lando Calrissian became Baron Administrator, the two became fast friends. Lando was always eager to try Willrow's exotic creations and share stories of his romantic conquests over a couple bottles of malt liquor. It was during one of these late-night gatherings that Willrow stumbled upon the recipe that made him famous throughout the Galaxy. While Willrow was carrying a bucket of Bantha milk through the city, he tripped and dropped it into the Carbon Freezing Chamber. Rather than wasting the expensive milk, he decided to bring it out of carbon freeze and see if it could be salvaged. What he found in his bucket was a substance he later named "Ice Cream" that could be mixed with a variety of flavoring agent to create a delicious treat. Later he was able to streamline the process, and created a small portable freezing chamber in order to produce smaller quantites more efficiently. Evacuation Shortly after his discovery, the Empire reared its ugly head into his tranquil surroundings. Willrow saw his chance for revenge and convinced Lando to accept the Empire's demands. While Lando negotiated with Darth Vader, Willrow, with the help of his good friend Schmool Flemington, organized the citizens of the city to prepare for the impending evacuation. Once Calrissean sounded the signal, the plan was set in motion. Willrow quickly grabbed his Ice Cream Maker, and ran for the docking platform where Vader's Imperial Shuttle was located. He removed several high-powered remote-operated explosives from his Ice Cream Maker and placed them around the shuttle, and concealed himself nearby waiting for Vader to appear. Unfortunately, moments before Vader arrived, a young woman ran out onto the platform trying to escape the city. Remembering his own wife's death, Willrow was unwilling to detonate his explosives, and Vader left Bespin unharmed. He was never sure if the woman was real, or just a hallucination brought about by his own feelings of guilt. Revenge Haunted by his missed opportunity, Willrow speant the next year carefully planning and training. While Lando had joined the Rebel Alliance, Willrow decided to remain independent. He did however, at Lando's request, provide him with a list of people trying to kill Jabba the Hutt. Willrow eventually took a job for the 320,000 Guys & 13 Womyns Corporation which had picked up a major Imperial contract. He was assigned to do basic plumbing work on the unfinished Death Star. While working on what would become the Emperor's private bathroom, Willrow intentionally angled the piping under the toilet in such a way to assure that frequent back-ups would occur- thus getting his revenge on the man who had wronged him so many years before. When he learned from his supervisor, Sully, that both The Emperor and Vader would be on board the battle station before its completion, Willrow saw another chance for revenge. By bribing several other workers with frozen treats, Willrow was able to make his way into the core of the station. He knew that a large explosion there could destroy the entire thing, and everyone on it. With no regard to his own safety, he diligently began covering the controls of the reactor with Ice Cream causing several panels to short out and creating an overload on the reactor's shields. At this very moment, his old friend Lando was rushing toward that core in the Millenium Falcon intent on destryoing it. Lando's shot destroyed the core and began a chain reaction that blew up the enitre Death Star. Caught in the center of the station, Willrow was unable to escape and perished. He was comforted in knowing that he had finally fulfilled his vow to Chula. Legacy Lando and the rest of the Rebels never knew how close they had coming to failing in their mission. Had Willrow not destroyed the core's chield system, the station would have been able to withstand the Rebel assault. Willrow is best remembered for his contributions to the art of dessert. Hasbro finally decided to honor Willrow with an action figure despite loud objections from jerks. He was included in a wave with the highly-requested Snowspeeder Luke. This figure marks the end of Dre's collecting hobby as well, at least until Willrow Hood in Cloud City Lingerie comes out, rumored to be in a 2014 Battlepack. Category:Ice Cream Category:Bespin